warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Streamline/@comment-94.195.19.1-20130427014720/@comment-7704578-20130427073000
I literally wasn't even half way done with your first post when I was like "OMFG! This dumbass better not have already edited shit!' And away I flew to check the edit histories. Now on to intellectual points, as I see now (having read all of your three comments) that you are an intellectual fellow. I’ll answer each of your points in order. So first up, thanks to you I realized that there is an extra parentheses there, which doesn’t make any sense and even if it were to be closed at the appropriate time, wouldn’t add anything to the equation. As for the equation being “absolutely butchered”, rather than being my normal smartass self and linking you to the wiki page for percentages, since you were an upstanding fellow I will just tell you. When you calculate a percentage in an equation it is a decimal value. So 30% = 0.3. When you run your numbers again you will find that my equation is much more compact than yours, using the commonly understood notation for percentage. However, I am not going to say that yours is wrong, because mathematically it is sound, it just isn’t for use with percentages. Second point, and this one made me happy when I read it (while the first one sent me into a blind rage for a minute before I realized you hadn’t edited my page. No joke). You put into words, albeit in a sloppy manor, what I failed to do all together. Seriously, you explained in layman’s terms how it is that streamline works. If you still believe I am being an smartass about this (I’m not), I’m going to quote you my sad attempt at a best effort at doing what you did: “Streamline does not reduce energy costs by 30%, instead, it makes them less 30% as much as they would otherwise. Think of it this way, when you activate an ability the game starts at 0 energy cost, and then goes up until it has drained the appropriate amount of energy. With 30% Streamline, the energy cost stops at 77, because 30% more of 77 is 100.” I am going to put your description into the body, below the equation (which I will not be changing, as it is correct, I’m sorry, but that is just the way it is), and also on the Essence page, and the Power Efficiency page. Then I will give you credit on the Power Efficiency Talk page. I will also send it to Noctuaa (the guy who does the Scorpion Helmet. I normally don’t touch that page other than for when I change the math on how Efficiency works). I would be very happy Laevatein uJ, if you could reword your actual wordy-bit, to make it even better. I cannot, as I couldn’t do it to begin with. But I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing more than you already have if you don’t want to. Especially when working with me, as I know that I come across as a mean person.